Possibly Maybe
by I-Love-Capn-Raydor
Summary: Emily Grace is considering the possibilities that Lillian Moss has to offer


Emily Grace was not a shrinking violet, but she froze after her impetuous statement to Lillian.

"I should like to go corset free."

How she sounded! She dropped her gaze. She waited for Lillian to rebuke her - she worked in the company of many men, and foregoing the corset was tantamount to parading around in her skin alone.

"Now that I can help you with." Lillian replied lightly, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Emily looked up quickly, and found that look on Lillian's face - the one that made her feel like she was exposed to the core and safe as houses all at the same time. She licked her lips, and cleared her throat.

"Well, we must be getting on then. I've just finished here, so, would you like," her voice cracked a bit, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you like to accompany me to my home this evening, Lillian?"

"I should be quite obliged, Emily." Lillian replied, holding out her crooked arm, and smiling when Emily looped them together.

They made the journey in companionable silence, but Lillian could feel the tension rolling off the young doctor like storm clouds. She felt perhaps she had pushed Emily too far, too quickly. She was, after all, in a much different station, with her job and the responsibilities therein. Lillian wasn't a fool - she knew what would be at risk if Emily was found to be a sapphist. Look at how much Dr Ogden had had to sacrifice for the detective.

They stopped in front of Emily's building. It was past twilight, and the streets were not busy - they could hear the slow whine of cicadas and distant hooves from carriages. Emily could hear her heartbeat most of all. She looked up at Lillian through her lashes.

"I'm very glad you've forgiven me. I don't know how I might have gone on if you had stayed away." Emily unhooked her arm and immediately missed the warmth, as she unlocked the door and held it open for her guest.

"I was quick to anger, and slow to think of your position. I shan't make that mistake twice, Emily." Lillian stepped back and gestured for Emily to go first. "In fact, it's that sluggish consideration that brings us to our farewell for the evening, don't you think?"

"I rather hope not, as I don't fancy the idea of being unlaced in a common vestibule." Emily replied, moving to the stairs, and starting up. She glanced back to the tall woman still frozen at the entrance. "Or have you so quickly forgotten my invitation?"

"Of course not. I just -" Lillian's words trailed off as Emily gathered more of her skirts than was customary, revealing the slender line of her ankle, and the flare of her pale calf.

"Come on then. I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way." Emily's laugh was the siren song Lillian could not resist, and she gathered her own skirts and bounded up the stairs, sliding into place behind Emily as she unlocked the door to her rooms.

Once inside, Emily set about the lamp lighting - and the room was quickly bathed in a welcoming orange glow. She turned to Lillian, and smiled, suddenly a little shy. She knew what she wanted, but she had no practical experience in instigating the circumstances.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Emily asked, her hands fluttering nervously to her necktie.

"Not yet, I'd say. But here. Let me help you - your hands are shaking. Are you chilled?" Lillian wondered, laying her hands over Emily's.

"No. No I'm actually quite warm." Emily whispered, as she moved their clasped hands to the knot at her collar.

"I am as well." Lillian stepped closer, and began to loosen the tie, her nimble fingers making short work of it. She left the two ends dangling on either side of the button placket of Emily's shirt.

"Do you still wish to be free of the corset, Emily?" Lillian asked softly, resting her hands on Emily's shoulders.

Emily nodded, not trusting her voice.

Lillian smiled, and popped open the button at Emily's throat. She breathed slowly and evenly, as she slid the second button free, and then the third, revealing the smooth expanse of pale skin and collarbone.

The last button free, Lillian put her hands back on Emily's shoulders, and pushed the sleeves down, leaving Emily in the scant camisole she wore beneath the corset, and the garment she was meant to be free of.

Emily watched, clinically noting Lillian's increased respiration, and the darkening of her eyes with the classic markers of arousal. She was aware that she was exhibiting the same tells.

"Turn around for me please, Emily." Lillian rasped, her mouth suddenly dry. Emily turned, and pulled the pins holding her hair up, letting her braid tumble down over her shoulder. Lillian resisted the urge to trace the length of Emily's spine with her hands, or map the planes of her shoulders with her teeth, or the smooth column of her neck with lips and tongue in equal measure. Instead, she placed a steadying hand on Emily's hip, and slowly pulled the string that held the corset tied. The corset loosened, as Lillian unlaced Emily reverently.

Emily could only see the faint reflection of Lillian's face in the window, but she could feel the heat of her gaze, and the weight of desire was almost physical. She could feel her heart beating between her thighs now, and she wanted to spin around and kiss Lillian senseless, to press her achingly hard nipples into those capable hands, and to be naked, completely, so that Lillian could show her what it meant to be a sapphist, what it meant to be properly loved. She turned her head just a fraction, but she felt the steady rhythm of the lace through the rivets falter, and that hesitation was enough to cool her ardor. She would enjoy this for what it was, and the possibilities of what it could be would warm her long after the taller woman left.


End file.
